jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonton (Continuum-59343921)
Wonton is one of Toma's three animal-human hybrid henchmen, being based on a dog. His behavior is the closest to his animal counterpart and he only speaks with the sound "awoo", making him the most laconic of the three. Overview Wonton is tall, powerfully built man who is the largest of the three henchmen. He has whiskers on his cheeks and dresses similarly to Sarutoru and Torristan, wearing a sleeveless shirt, pants, and studded two part cloth garment around his waist secured by a belt. Unlike the other two he wears a headdress more similar in style to that worn by Toma's regular warriors, as well as a metal collar around his neck attached to a chain, pair of armbands, and short boots. When Ranma, Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Xion-Fu, Nila, and Breeze came to the island in harem garbs and asked to speak with Prince Toma. The guards Natanyo and Dro were brought out of their shock by Torristan and Sarutoru arriving and demanding to know what was going on. Natanyo answered that they were from Lao’s ship and wanted to pay homage to Prince Toma. The two decided to take them to join the rest of the bridal candidates in the waiting chamber before the great gathering so that one of them could be chosen to be the future bride of Toma. They were shocked at this news, but with no other recourse they followed. Meeting up with Wonton they took them to get changed so that they were more presentable. What greeted them when they met up with the others were the sounds of many women groaning, grunting, panting and moaning together while writhing on the pillowed floor in various poses of sensual repose, and all of them to a woman were stark naked. As their eyes became more accustomed to the soft candle lighting within it became apparent that they were looking upon the set of the largest all-girl orgy that any of them (even Xiong-Fu) had ever witnessed, with close to a hundred girls in all caught in the throes of passionate lovemaking and not a dry pair of thighs to be found within the whole building. The scent of Poontang was heavy, like perfume, and gave clear evidence of the many climaxes which had been experienced within the space of the most recent few minutes. Seratoru never seeing anything like this before wondered if he should send guard in to break things up only to be stopped by Nali. Torristan not caring just had Wonton shove them all in. Later Sarutoru, Wonton and Torristan arrived followed by Prince Toma in a burst of smoke and colorful light, to the oohs and ahs of many a woman present. He then introduced everyone to Lao by having her rise up from a clamshell dressed in a very odd costume as slinky and revealing as anything worn by the concubines, but adorned with fine jewelry and a fancy tiara that did indeed make her seem more regal. He had Lao preside over them competing to be his bride in strange contests which they quickly discovered were designed to amuse him. Seratoru resided over the first contest which was a rice-picking tournament. He had them use chopsticks to move rice from one plate to another. The winner of this contest was Mahori Nagi. The next contest was Martial Arts Combat Flower Arrangement. The guards pulled out a giant man-eating plant. It ended up being defeated by Nila who froze it causing it to snap under the weight of the women it had entrapped. Unfortunately she was disqualified because she was supposed to arrange the plant not freeze it. Distracted by trying to convince Toma into choosing a bride he didn’t notice Breeze sneaking up to him. When she slapped Toma and called him out for his treatment of her mother he reached out to grip Breeze by the collar of her shirt, only to wind up holding it and not the child herself. The next second he felt a sharp rap against his shin, causing him to hop up and down on one foot at the unexpected pressure. Breeze started taunting him only to be picked up by the scruff of her neck by Wonton. Much to everyone’s shock Toma told Wonton to put her down as he had chosen her to be his new bride. Breeze quickly tried to protest stating that they hardly knew each other. Toma just replied that there was no hurry to hold the ceremony so they had plenty of time to become acquainted. Lao also attempted to protest however much to Breeze’s surprise quickly backed down. With that Toma allowed the men to divide the other woman amongst themselves. Fortunately as the men were advancing Ryoga burst in, flanked by the mercenaries and a battle-ready Alison and Beatrice, the latter having donned her customary Akagiyama armor. Akane cried in delight, only to yelp in dismay as Sarutoru snatched her from the midst of the Posse and carried her off, followed by Torristan and Wonton snatching up Perfume and Kodachi. Ryoga, Ukyo, and Keiko quickly gave chase. Wonton tried to take Kodachi as his wife, who tried to explain that she was already spoken for. After Keiko burst into the room and he beat off several attempts by her to knock him out. Kodachi was able to defeat him by appealing to his dog-like personality, having him shake, stand up, and lay down. To reward him, she threw his bone out of a window to fetch, which he then jumped out of to grab. Less than an hour later the total combined group of Tendo Posse and Lao's Raiders were gathered on the beach waiting for launches to deliver them back aboard their ship. Lao nearly had a mutiny on her hands when she told her people that they would have to give back some of the prisoners they had taken (even if in slightly used condition) but her strict policy concerning men---plus an agreement with Prince Toma---required that at least a few of their citizens would be repatriated (even if more than a few of Toma's subjects expressed a curious reluctance to leave the company of their nominal captors). As a concession to her loyal crew, however (and to stave off said potential mutiny, plus a possible lynching) she allowed those of her women who wanted to do so to have another day and a half of shore leave, instructing them to report for duty around noon the day after. With that potential mini-crisis headed off, she prepared to return to her fortress/castle/ship, but first a few residual matters needed resolving, not least of which was Toma's insistence on Breeze remaining on his island. Lao was quick to deny this as while the well was sealed off by the blast the waters sill affect the whole of the island and she didn’t want her daughter in danger. Toma argued that the law stated that he needed a queen to rule beside him. At this point Seratoru stepped in explaining that while the law specifically states that you must provide an heir to succeed you when you reach your age of ascension. While its taken to mean that the prince must get married it really just means that they need to father a heir. Breeze brightened at this stating that since she wasn’t old enough to have a child they should put it off for a few years. Toma was hurt by this thinking that Breeze no longer wanted to spend time with him. After Breeze assured Toma that that wasn’t the case and that they could still message each other. Lao revealed to him that his mother was still alive. There was a moment of hesitation before Sujenko revealed himself. Toma stared in shock at the guard who was revealed to be him mother and the two embraced. With that taken care of Lao asked if anyone else objected. Torristan exchanged looks with his fellow beast-men, all three of whom looked as though they had seen better days than this one. Wonton was the only one who responded not understanding what the fuss was all about, but glad that people were shaking hands and becoming friends all over. Abilities Although large and seemingly stupid, Wonton has a degree of intelligence and is a very capable fighter. Despite his size he is very strong and fast, Category:Continuum-59343921